This Ridiclious Accusation
by SwirlySabsana
Summary: Kirby accidently read upon a news headline that Super Smash Brothers are a gang. He read on that someone saw them fight the PlayStation All Star Battle Royale and thought it was a gang fight. What will Kirby do? Will the others know? Will they go to jail?
1. Chapter 1- Choose Your Player

Boom! Someone is finally knock off by Mario as he's the winner again. Fox, Donkey King and Zedla had the scariest look on their faces. They're probably jealous. Kirby looked at the newspaper behind him. He ran up to it of course to eat it, but looked at it and the headlines said "Police Are Trying To Stop Super Smash Brothers and Playstation All Star Fight Royale After Gang Related Fight". Kirby quickly tried to tell it to Mario. "Oh thanks, Kirby. The news-a paper can go over there-a" Mario replied, pointing at the recycle bin. Kirby figured he didn't care and ate the newspaper.

Since some people lost the last round and Pac-man's not around to eat everyone, Mario and Sonic decided to do the grouping and asked a pale girl to help. Kirby shock his head. They gathered around the table in the hangout room. The room got bright as Pit closed the door. Kirby shock his head. Instead, the girl wrote a list. "Great idea" Mario said. Sonic jumped in, "That's the greatest idea, since bi"  
"Sonic!"  
"Wops, I exaggerated"  
"Well, trainer. Let's-a start"

The girls in Sonic's group looked at the paper and kissed him on the cheeks. Sonic blushed and froze in shock.  
"I guess you're a cutie" Marth smirked. "Shut up" Sonic raised his voice. Everyone looked around to see how far they came over the years with the wireless, transplant screens, a overview of everything, and the room just looked so futuristic from 15 years ago and it takes years for a update to happen.

"HEY!" Sonic yelled, everyone looked in his direction and Kirby shooked his head again, "I'm gonna train. Groups are to be together like on the paper." He turned to the paper, "Link-Marth-Pit greenroom, Me-Wii Fit Trainer-Palutena yellowroom, Samus-Megaman blueroom, Kirby-Pikachu-Yoshi orangeroom, Mario-Peach-Rosalina redroom, Emma-Amy-Jammie pinkroom". The door suddenly banged opened, everyone's gone expect Sonic and Kirby.

Sonic finally dashed out, leaving the paper laying there. Kirby glance at the paper and quickly looked away with stary eyes. Kirby had tears in his eyes and quickly ran to the paper and ate it. 


	2. Chapter 2- Get Ready

Meanwhile at the police station, dectectives finally know how to get them. They were in the break room, reviewing the "gangsters'" crimes. "We caught two" a blonde in a blue open cleavage with jeans declared, "The fight was huge so we're not every close to done." Then, a redheaded girl with a badge on her pink collar dress walked in with a chocolate frosting donut in her mouth. "Hm" she said, starting to eat.  
"Don't you remember the case, where we used blood samples and witness descriptions to find out who was in the fight? Eme."  
"Ana, what about you. You're only a junior and you're gonna be handling real crimnials, not first timers. "  
"I'll put my badge on so they'll know"

Ana then grab Eme's hand and rushed out. Ana went in her office and took two pair of handcuffs and a tracker from her drawer. The girls ran out.  
Ema arrived outside, Ana was standing right in front of her with the handcuffs in her pockets and her tracker attached to the belt. "Here!" Ana said and threw Eme one of the handcuffs. Eme put the handcuffs on her belt, stepped down the steps, and grabbed Ana by the shoulder as they walked to the parking lot. Ana got in the driver's seat flawless, Eme got in the passenger seat trying to make the poker face. The feeling of the badges on their shirts and the sound of the engine makes them feel like they're on the top of the world.

They've been driving for so long, they were already on the highway. The tracker beeped. Ana picked it up and looked at it, still driving. "There's some on the next exit" she said, "Then some in Delfino Square and on the planet Lost Hex." Eme craw her fingers, "They are so sraced". "Yeah...The next exit is ten miles away!" "Turn on the seirn and drive fast, before someone gets kicked so hard they're flying."  
"I would like to see one flying"  
Ana and Eme saw somebody looking angel-like flying. Eme put on her glasses to see in more detail, "Angel wings, brown hair, torn chlothes? Ana, I saw one that matches the description the witness gave from yesterday. You might be closer than you think! It's the next exit!"  
Ana rolled her eyes and sigh.

She turned her seirn on and zoned pass the cars. Lucky, the highway was barely empty.


	3. Chapter 3- Choose Your Stage

Link with his group of warriors went to the plains in Hryule. "Oh, Mother of-can I call you Viridi?" Pit asked.  
"Since you're on a higher standerd than humans, yeah." a voice called in his head. "What advice should I use" "Pit, you should not fight at all." The voice was starting to sound serious. "Wait...What!? Why!?" "Go!" Pit heard the announcer yell. Everyone headed torwards confused Pit with swordblades up ready to attack.

Samus, I mean zero suit Samus and Megaman were there. "Rock. You might have to carry me. I wanna fight outer space" Samus asked neverously. Megaman reluctantly got on her back. 3,2,1 blast off, Megaman was carrying Samus in space. The whole flight was like a rocket. Samus and Megaman dropped on the platform as the annoucer said, "Go!"

Kirby decided to fight outside of the Super Smash Brothers Administration building in their garden. Kirby grabbed a flag out of nowhere. "Poyo" he said, waving the flag. Yoshi and Pikachu followed Kirby outside. Kirby pointed at a tree. They all went under the tree. Kirby then pointed to the left where the garden is and to the right where it's just grass miles and miles out. Pikachu disappeared. Yoshi looked around, slightly panicked. Then, his face light up. Pikachu was on Kirby's head. Pikachu got off and pointed right. Yoshi pointed right. They all then walked to the right, beneath where the first brawl battle took place with him and Mario when Tabuu ruined it.

Mario's group and Sonic's group was hanging out in the garden. Pink and Yellow flowers blooming around the one brench they were sitting on. Mario's walked off, then Sonic's. It was just Mario and Sonic sitting on the brench together. Sonic stood up, said "We got the girls", and patted Mario on the head. "Lost Hex, hope you missed me. Me and my friends are coming!" Mario heard Sonic yelling and running. Mario yelled, "Wait for-a me-a!" got up and ran after him.

Sonic got to Windy Hills zone. It was just as bright as he remembered. Green grass with checkered soil underneath, dark green, still trees popping up here to there, and bushes all over. They suddenly here the annoucer's mic, " 3,2,1 Go!" Wii fit trainer started to do flips. Sonic and Palutena was just staring. "Is she seriously?" Sonic thought out loud. Boom! The girl kicked Sonic, turned and kicked Palutena knocking them off the field.

Mario have just arrived. Everyone was already fighting. Vases were knocked over and the citzens were inside their houses watching. Some was on their phones, looks like they're calling 911. Delfino Square have never been this scared, since 2002! They would normally cheer on. Mario jumped into the fight by taunting, "It's-a me Mario" and Peach attacked him with her umbrella.


	4. Chapter 4- Arrested!

Link put his sword up to his face. The grouped ran off. The cops then got out of the cars and ran torwards them, while Eme stayed behind. Pit saw them catching up, "Run!" he yelled. Three officers tackled all three of them down. Link and Marth surrendered and let the cops handcuff them. Marth could her Link breathing heavy and loud and Pit resisting the arrest.

Eme got back into her car knowing the police had them in custody. She drove off. While driving she hears her tracker beep. She stopped at got out, no one was there. Then, Megaman and Samus came falling down.

"Imma need back up again" Eme said in to her radio.

"We only have one aiviable" the radio said.

"That's okay"

"He's there right now."

The fighters got up and noticed Eme. They got into fighting postition. Eme heard someone say her name. The back up officesr is finally here and got into fighting postition, both male. A laser went through one of them. It was so strong it palayazed him for a few seconds. It was from Samus's gun and she was pointing it at Eme.

"I got this" Megaman said as his threw a spike blade at Eme. That spilt second, an another officer went in front off Eme letting the blade hit him as he is knocked over. The another officer and Samus ran torwards each other. As they were fistfighting, Megaman blast them with his mega blaster. Eme had enough. She snuck up behind them with a taser in on hand and a bucket of water in the other. Eme pulled the water on Megaman and tasered Samus.

"You handle them" Eme said to the two officers.

She got back in her car and drove off. Eme asked her tracker, "Where's Mario". The tracker showed a image of Delfino Square. Eme got back on the highway, sirens on. She was driving so fast. Eme arrived and grabbed her radio and gun. Mario was there sitting with Rosalina and Peach. Looks like he was taking a break. "Stop! Police!"

Eme yelled with her gun pointing at them. Everyone cheered and clapped. Mario splited out his water in asbolute shock and embrassment. He got up and ran looking for Sonic. The girls then ran. Eme got in her car and drove off chasing them.

He and the girls ran into a alleyway, while Eme drive pasted him. He looks behind and see Sonic with his group. "Guess I'm not the only one." Sonic smugged.

"Why would you be?" Mario replied.

"Idk, I don't know"

"Are they gonna get Kirby and the another animals"

"If they're humanlike enough, I been to jail."

"Have you seen, heard, smelled, tasted any thing suspicious"

"During break, Pit told me that Viridi, mother of nature in Kid Icarus said he shouldn't fight"

"So it has something to do with-"

"Yup. Don't wanna make acusations cuz I ain't sure"

Peach looked up and saw a police helicopter. Cops jumped out of the helicopter and pointed guns at them.

"I ain't doing this I'm out!" Sonic declared running out the alleyway. The put their hands up and surrendered.


	5. Chapter 5- Run and Hide!

You have now guessed that Amy, Emma, and Jammie are OC's. So this chapter is about their arrest along with what they're gonna do with Kirby and them. It's still gonna tell Ana's side though.

Ana had to go back to the station to borrow a police car and has finally found the SSBA. She saw a pink puffball sleeping so she walked to it. "Hi" she said. The thing looked up. "Poyo..." it said, stepping away. "Don't be scared"  
"poyo"  
Ana felt a slight eletric shock, she turned around. It was this yellow, cute creature and it looked mad. "Pika" it said. A green, small dinosaur walked torwards her, "Yoshi.." it said. "Pika Pika Pikachu!"  
The three jumped on her and starts attacking. 'WE NEED BACK UP! WE NEED BACK UP!" she yelled.

Inside the building, the mii fighters were disqualifed so they hung out there.  
"Why was Kirby and godness of nature acting so strange" Emma asked Amy. "I don't know" Amy replied.  
"The announcer announced that all of the fighters are getting arrested and they don't know the reason"  
"Let's hide so they won't find us"

The back up officers finally got Kirby and his group off Ana.  
Ana went inside the building. Her eyes light up. Her mouth dropped. It was such an advanced building. She saw Yoshi. "Follow me" Ana said. Yoshi followed her outside. "There you go" Yoshi ran off.  
Ana saw Jammie outside in the garden. Jammie ran inside. Ana grabbed her before she can even get to the entrance. "Hands behind your back" she said. Jammie did. Ana handcuffed her. "We need back up" she said into her radio. A police car pulled up. A officer grabbed handcuffed Jammie and escort her to the car. Ana watched then walked inside.

Kirby and Pikachu found Amy and Emma. Kirby hid in the small, fake tree, Pikachu hid in a open drawer, Amy hid in the closet and Emma hid under the sofa.  
Ana ran in. She saw Kirby again in the tree. "Go along-Wait. What are you" Ana questioned, "Um..." she said into her radio,"I need backup again. This are very different people. I got a mysterious creature" "It looked harmless," the radio said, "so you can bring it to the station".  
Ana tried to pick Kirby up, but he inhaled her. Kirby had her in his mouth, absorbing Ana's powers and pooped her out. Ana stared at the pinkball with a police cap on and a gun in his hands in shock.  
"By the door until I get out" she command. Kirby shot the gun into the air and ran out. Ana went off to investigate the room more. She opened a drawer, Pikachu was inside. "Same for you, by the door until I get out" Ana said to it. Pikachu ran out,"Pika! Pika!"

Ana opened the closet and moved to sofa to find Amy in the closet and Emma on where the sofa was.  
"Okay!" Emma shouted, "I'll compile I'll compile"  
Amy rolled her eyes and sign in disbeilf 


	6. Chapter 6- Buddies in Trouble

Meanwhile, Sonic arrived at the headquaters/building. He saw the cops still chasing him. "You're too slow" Sonic yelled, looking back. He turned back around and Mario was following right beside him.  
"Mario" Sonic said in shock,"How could you keep up?"  
"These new blades boast me-a"  
Sonic looked down and saw the blades under Mario's shoes, "I thought you were caught."  
"You think thata me Mario would leta them get-a me for something I do best."  
"You do lots of things" Sonic looked back up still confused and shock, but didn't ask questions.

They ran inside. As soon as they entered someone grabbed them both. Sonic looked to see that Ana grabbed him and Ema grabbed Mario.  
Ana dropped him and Ema dropped Mario, "Get down" they said. Guns were pointing at them. They all knew the fighters were at gunpoint.  
"Hands on your heads" Sonic had a huge smirk on his face,"They are so dumb if this is their way of captiving someone" he thought. "Get that smirk off your face. This is not funny!" a voice called him. Sonic looked in the direction of the voice. They just got done searching Mario.  
Sonic looked back after feeling someone grabbing his wrist and felt the handcuffs go on each wrists. The same officer dragged him up. "What is this about anyway" Sonic asked. "Shut-ta up" a whispered called to him. Instinctly, he knew it was Mario telling him not to say anything.  
"You know what you did" a officer respond.

Before they knew it, Mario and Sonic were sitting in a police car together. "Ha," Sonic chuckled. "What" Mario asked. "I can't beleive it, but why they would think it's a gang"  
"You think someone can-a be that stupid?"  
"Yes. The fight was brutal like a gangster would fight, we and the Playstation people had different weapons like a gang and unlike other fighting clubs, and it was at night."  
"So, someone was sterotypical profiling and called the cops" " AND. Kirby gave you a newspaper, Viridi told Pit he couldn't fight, the ciztens of that town were scared when they saw you guys fight"  
"Oh my god...That's what Viridi and Kirby were trying to tell me"  
"And, you wonder why you and your brother take so long to realize that princess been kidnapped and fall for tricks."  
"For the second time shutta up"  
"ha, 'shutta up'"  
"Sonic!"

The car suddenly stopped.  
Mario looked out, "We're a screwed"  
Sonic looked out too, "I'm worried for the rest of them"

In the police station, Ema and Ana were agruing.  
"WHAT ARE YOU!" Ema yelled in frusuation, "We know that yellow thing's a stupid 'Raichu' and the Yoshi thing's a male dinosaur that lays eggs!"  
"Ema," Ana said, "The Raichu not fully grown, so we'll have to call it a Pikachu"  
"Pikachu my-"  
"Don't think about it"  
"Hpmh"  
"I think they should stay wth the others. I mean, come on! They're communmicating well with all of us."  
"Where they can understand us, but we can't understand them."  
"Theybeen with humans for a while and they're scared"  
"Alright, but don't blame me"  
"They seem close if they willingly went into a big fight with them"

"Pika Pika" Pikachu yelled, "Pika. Pika. Pika. Pika. Pika!"


	7. Chapter 7- Interrogating

Booking and questioning was easy, but Sonic was bored so he decided to piss off the interrogator. Sonic walked in as he was told by the officer. It was a white painted room with brown crapet and a table in the corner. He sat at that table. A man in suit and tie walked in and sat down infront of him. They mean eye to eye, nose to nose, mouth to mouth.  
"Hm.." the interrogator said, trying to make him nervous.  
"I'm not scared of you, no matter what the circumstances"  
"Fine, little hedgehog"  
Sonic almost laughed at that one. He tried to stay serious, but this is so stupid. Sonic tried to make things not that akward, "So.."  
The interrogator stuttered, "Let's start this over. I'm Dectective Samson. What's your name?"  
"You serious, Sonic"  
"Let's start over"  
"I ain't starting over"  
"Stop this. This ain't funny!"  
"Okay. Go head"  
"Alright, how old are you"  
"1 and a 5" He laughed. wasn't smiling. He said, "Birth"  
"1. June 2. 23 3. 1991"  
"Enough!"  
"Sorry, Sorry"  
"Nope. This is the second time."  
"You're just asking questions everyone knows about me. You knew me"  
"I'm not a kid anymore Anywho. What about this fighting-"  
"I know what your trying to say! It's a not a gang!"  
"You dead right knew it was-" They agrued so aggressively and loudly, someone had to take Sonic out. A officer ran in and yelled, "Come here."  
Sonic ran torwards him ready to fight. The officer dragged him to the ground. Sonic, on the ground kicked him and got up. The swat team busted in, pushing Sonic onto the ground. They got up and Sonic was handcuffed. "That's a charge" the interrogator yelled. "Oh shut up!" Sonic yelled back.

30 minutes later, everyone got escorted onto the bus that's gonna be taking them to prison expect Sonic and Mario as they were still in the holding cell. Some people had wrinkle, scars, and monster voices as if they were on drugs, some people had pecirings, ragging clothes, and the scarist tattos those are gangsters. "Sonic." Mario asked, "You're gonna be fighting in court for all of us." "And" Sonic replied.  
"Where..Wh-wh-why"  
"They're gonna be finding room for us."  
"Did you get your silies out."  
"Yes."  
"We're gonna be charged with gang alliteration, animal cruelity, and battery"  
"Woah.."  
"Yeah."  
"The critters like me are going to prison too. That's crazy"  
The guards unlock the door calling them. Mario got up and walked to them. Then, Sonic did the same.


	8. Chapter 8- Wow Chill

Sonic was in his cell at 6:00am. He couldn't think about anything else but the verdict and sentencing given to them. The rest still don't know how long they'll have to stay. He had a major flashback:

" '...Guilty' The judge finished off. The very next day, " 'Sentencing you to 2 years.' "  
Sonic all of the sudden heard jail guards as Mario was waking up trembling on top of him.

Sonic and Mario went down the steps. They sat in the hidden side of the section not realizing the male others were sitting there too. "Sonic, what's the sentence" Link asked. "Two years" Sonic replied.  
"Kirby knew about it"  
"I know, Pit told me about Viridi and you too"  
"I didn't know about it!"  
Mario got up on Link's side so did the others.  
"What!"  
"You had a attitude that got us that sentence, right?  
"Why are ya going against me"  
"You got us the two years!"  
"You're welcome."  
"Shut up" Link said, punching Sonic. Sonic punched him back.

Kirby was watching in worring. He saw a elderly. Kirby ran to him and said, "Poyo. Poyo. Poyo." pointing at Link and Sonic fighting. He looked behind, Mario and Pit were beating Sonic on the table. Kirby kept poked him and shoved him, "Poyo!"  
"Kirby" the elder said, "This is what happens in here. Wait, a couple more minutes for the guards".  
Kirby looked back, all of his friends are now on him. The jail guards rushed in and broke them up with tasers and pepper spary.

They ran back to their cells for lockdown.  
Kirby ran with Mario and Sonic. Last night, he was with Link and Pit.


	9. Chapter 9- I Got A Plan

The prison was quiet. It was 10:00pm. Sonic was finding a comfortable postition on the cold, hard bunkbed. Having to hear Mario snoring was annoying, but at least Kirby's cute snore was louder.

"Hey Kirby" Sonic said shaking Kirby. Sonic turned to Mario and shoke him. He leaned to his ears and whispered, "Hey Mario". Kirby woke up. Sonic spit on his hands, jumped on the security camera, and spread his hand over it. Kirby and Sonic looked back, Mario was still asleep.

"Kirby?" Sonic asked, "I'm gonna turn this toliet the pieces, you wake up Mario" Kirby sang the catchy tune of his to calm himself down, Gourmet Race. He then remembered how people covered their ears when he sing. Kirby climbed onto Mario's little section. He when to his ears and sang, "Poyo-Poyo Poyo! Poyo-Poyo Poyo!"

"Kirby!" Mario yelled.  
"Hey, Mario" Sonic said to him.  
"Yeah"  
"I found a pathway through this hole"  
"Oh, great"  
"The good old days"  
"Shuta up"  
Kirby jumped through the hole the toliet once was, then Mario, then Sonic.

They grabbed on to the dusty, old pipes. Sonic looked and saw a dim light. He then felt a pinch on his arm. Mario and Kirby saw who it was, Link. Sonic looked behind and saw. "Sunlight. Let's go." Pit said. He went around them and headed torwards the light. The rest followed.  
The light got brighter and bigger as they got closer and closer.

They found a surface they could land on. The light was shining mostly on it. Kirby jumped off onto the surface. The others did too. Sonic spindash above and reach his hands in. "Come on," Sonic said, "We're free"

Sonic grabbed Mario hands and pulled him out. Mario grabbed Marth's hands, "I'm gald you-a caught up" and pulled him out. Marth grabbed Link's hands and pulled him out. Link grabbed Pit's hands and pulled him out. Pit grabbed Kirby's little hand and pulled him out.


	10. Chapter 10- Surprise

Mario looked around, there were the girls with two other girls. One had blonde hair blue eyes, one had brown hair blue eyes and the jumpsuit all of them had on. "Who are they?" Sonic asked. Mario patted him, "Let's get out then talk." Together, they dashed to the fences and climbed the barred fences. Sonic and Kirby jumped over them.

They stopped running when they got to a bad neighborhood. The place was terrible, graffiti painted on abandoned buildings, gangsters walking around with scary face tacnics, police sereins, everyone inside, trash on the floor. Sonic started his spinball in place. "Sonic." Link asked. "Link," Sonic said as he stood on a sewer entrance, "I got this"  
Sonic dashed into the ground and the sewer opened. "Come on." They jumped in. Link put the lid back.

It was dark, but they could see the sunlight coming through the lid. Waste was being carried down by water, turning the water green. The water was like a river with them on one side.  
They walked along it. "Who are they, again?" Sonic asked Zedla. "They're the princesses from the video game Fat Princess." she replied.  
"Fat Princess?"  
"Yes"  
"They're skinny"  
Zedla facepalmed, "They eat those cakes in the woods and that's how they keep getting fat"  
"Oh. Hi, girls"  
The blonde looked back and smiled, "Hi. Aaww" That caused the brunette to look back, "He is cute" she said.

Sonic ran blushing. They others ran up behind him. After a couple miles, sunlight appeared from above. "Let's hope" Sonic said. He spindashed up. It was an another sewer entrance. They followed out.

They were in the Super Smash Brothers boy's room. "We traveled this far?" Sonic asked. The girls ran out. It was smelly and stinky in there. Pikachu was sitting in the sink with the water running. "Pikachu?" It ran out through the brown wooden door. 


	11. Chapter 11- We Need To Talk

The boys make it back to the hangout room.  
Every character from Super Smash Brothers and the Playstation were there.

"Guys?" Sonic asked, "Whatas going on with the cops, and the rumors, and the-"  
"Calm down Sonic" Zedla said. "NO! Someone was a scardy cat and called the cops!"  
"They didn't know all we have to do"  
"'All we have to do..' Oh shut up. We already got a bad reputation!"  
"Hear me out! We have to play a slideshow that explains everything!"  
"How are we gonna do that"  
"HEY!" Everyone yelled.

Mario stepped in, "Would you please stop..." As they were aguring, Kirby tapped Yoshi, Pikachu, Jigglypuff on the head. They snuck out.

They could hear them still agruing. Kirby told his friends that the announcer already clear it out.

To Be Contuined...

_  
Sorry for the cut-off. Ths story was supposed to be about a illegal police station arresting them for fighting. I changed the plot because it was supposed to stop from when they escaped jail. So yeah. The story's cut-off. Don't worry. I don't know what happens either.


End file.
